Rage
Introduction is a character in the DanceDanceRevolution series. First introduced in 1999's Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX, he is a natural athlete, but he’s got a temper – hence the name. He’s out on the streets everyday bringing Japan’s traditional street food, takoyaki, to the masses. He wants to realize the American Dream and open up his own Takoyaki (a Japanese pancake filled with Octopus) restaurant. His friends are always saying how delicious his Takoyaki is ("We want more!" "We want more!"). Games in order of appearance: *Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX (1999) *Dance Dance Revolution 4thMIX (2000) *Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX (2001) *Dance Dance Revolution KONAMIX (2002) *DDRMAX2 -Dance Dance Revolution 7thMIX- (2003) *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME (2003) *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2 (2005) *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA (2006) *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 (2007) *DanceDanceRevolution X (2008) *DanceDanceRevolution S (2009) *DanceDanceRevolution S+ (2009) *DanceDanceRevolution X2 CS (2009) *DanceDanceRevolution X2 (2010) *DanceDanceRevolution II (2011) *DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX (2011) *DanceDanceRevolution (2013) Design and Conception Here is what the designers had to say: "The original concept called for a ‘street’-type character, so that’s how we designed him. We think he turned out pretty good looking." - DDR X Character and Personality Rage is described as a confident and brave person with a horrible temper. He is also stubborn if someone doesn't buy his takoyaki as seen throughout his story (when he urges Emi to buy his takoyaki). Rage is portrayed at first as a street dancer with a temper - that's how he got his nickname. Later, from SuperNOVA and onwards, he shows that he is continuing on as a local street dancer and now a popular takoyaki chef. Appearance and Outfits Rage appears as a young Japanese male with brown eyes and dark brown hair. Before DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA, his hair was spiked upwards. In DDR SuperNOVA, his hair was cut short, although his hair still had spikes In later DDR games, his hair is cut short and always covered with headwear (a cap in DDR SuperNOVA, a hood in DDR X, and a fedora hat in DDR X2), and the spiky hair has been lost. Outfits See: Rage/Outfits Story DDR X (Street Master Mode) This section needs expansion. At Disco's party, Rage’s takoyaki was a bigger hit than even he could have imagined. He was so surprised, in fact that he forgot to charge money for it… again. Rage’s signature soul food is not only delicious, but those who eat it say it makes them feel like dancing. DDR X2 In DanceDanceRevolution X2, Rage's takoyaki business has taken off since he has been chosen to be a backup dancer for a famous artist, so he has trouble balancing between the two. Trivia *Rage's name is written as 伊藤 玲二 (Itou Reiji) in Kanji and いとう れいじ (Itou Reiji) in Hiragana. *He is one of the few characters to be interviewed by Rinon on the DanceDanceRevolution X2 website. *He was a character in the 2012 Konami E3 Battle, but lost to Contra's Bill Rizer and Lance Bean. *Although not playable, he makes a cameo in the PlayStation 3 version of DanceDanceRevolution, appearing in the album art for Sweet Sweet ♥ Magic along with Yuni, Emi, Izam, and Akira. *He also appears in the Dance Party puzzle image that unlocks Your Angel in DDR X2, along with Emi and Geisha Zukin. *While he was shown in an early development screenshot of what would later become DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars, he does not appear in the game. **Rage is yet to appear as DLC for DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars. Gallery Rage.png|DDR X3 CG Rage img4.gif|Rage's accessories in DDR X2. Rage img1.gif|Rage's DDR X2 outfit. Rage_X2_Cut-in_1_(P1).png|DDR X2 20/50 combo cut-in (P1 side). Rage_X2_Cut-in_2_(P1).png|DDR X2 100 combo cut-in (P1 side). Rage_X2_Cut-in_3_(P1).png|DDR X2 50%/90% mark cut-in (P1 side). Rage DDRX.gif|Rage's DDR X outfit. Rage_End.png|Rage serving his hit takoyaki at the end of his story. Rage DDRX accessories.gif|Rage's octopus accessory in DDR X. DDR X2 - Dance Party (Your Angel).png|Rage along with Emi and Geisha Zukin in Your Angel's puzzle image. DDR X3 GameOver.jpg|Game Over screen, with Yuni and Rage. Quotes *Emi: "What?!?!?! What about dancing? Rage?!?!?!" *Rage: "No problem yo! I practice everyday. My dance moves are hotter than Takoyaki!!" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Japan Category:DDR 3rdMIX Category:DDR 4thMIX Category:DDR 5thMIX Category:DDRMAX2 Category:DDR Extreme Category:DDR Extreme 2 Category:DDR SuperNOVA Category:DDR SuperNOVA2 Category:DDR X Category:DDR X2 Category:DDR II Category:DDR 2013 Category:DDR X3